Disrespectoids (TV series)
Pilot After disrespecting the pouch these kids are on more disadventures then ever Season 1 #'The Smart Bighead - '''Fred tells Betty the story of how she came into the group... a story in which he asks for a raise from Mrs. Garfield and has to choose between buying Chuck a new cookware set or buying himself and Louie a 90-inch television set. #'The Attract Dance - Chuck grows sick of her marital life, but Betty has no idea what the real problem is. So he leaves for a while in order for Betty to better herself, which she does by taking a class on the so-called "Attract Dance." #'Homecoming Age - '''It is a coming of age custom that when they turn 16, they have a big party with numerous presents even a new car!. Simon's birthday is coming near, and Fred (as the half-younger-brother) is looking forward to helping Simon out with his presents... until his parents had to go to Europe for business trip thus cancelling the party. #'Midnight - 'At the market, a teenage preppy named Gary hits on Whoopee, then-- according to kid law-- shows up outside the house one night to challenge Fred to a fight to the death. The prize: Whoopee. #'The Screaming - 'The Screaming is a sacred disrespectoid "event" in which, to scare away small children, female disrespectoids of age climb the clubhouse roof and scream at the moon. But when Betty refuses to participate, it looks like she has, in fact, brought about the kid apocalypse! Season 2 #'The Golden Disrespectoid - 'A massive sugar high has Betty bouncing off the walls, which is how she gets a mysterious bump that morphs into a majestic golden horn. It turns out that the horn is the sign of the prophesied leader of the disrespectoids, so Betty becomes the queen... which is perfectly fine with Whoopee. #'Doidily Challenge - 'Whoopee thinks that the doids spends far too much time in front of the TV. So when a freak accident destroys it, she sees it as a blessing-- but Fred is looking for another way out. So he enters the doids in a game show in which the prize is a deluxe television set. #'I Never Ate for my Boss - 'Betty insists Moe isn't acting snaggly enough, so the teen stages a protest by becoming-- gasp!-- a vegetarian. #'Whoopee's Earings - 'Peggy notices that the other females are getting their ears pierced before her. So while Whoopee tries to teach her that a beautiful ear doesn't make a beautiful mind, Peggy thinks of quick fixes and the males in the house tease. #'Endangered Rhinos - 'It's Whoopee and Fred's friendaversary. To make it very special, Fred buys gift for Whoopee and Rhino horn, who, thanks to the other guy doids, are virtually extinct. While Fred desperately tries to keep everybody's prying paws off of his, Betty fights to save the rhino species. #'Employee of the Month - 'To drive up employee morale (or possibly to keep from getting sued), Mrs. Garfield decides to create an idiot example of perfection and call her the "Employee of the Month." And who should make the grade but Betty? #'When Kids Goes Bad - 'Whoopee and Fred go out to dinner, leaving Simon and Donny alone to watch Betty, Chuck, and Harry. However, that's the perfect opportunity for a group of oppressed kids to revolt by kidnapping the disrespectoids! #'Career Opportunities - 'Simon goes to see the Job Wizard who dictates what careers everybody has for the rest of their lives. He hopes to be picked to be a orchestra legend but his dream falls flat when it's announced he's going to be a baker kid like Whoopee and Betty. #'Undated... with Friends - 'After meeting new neighbor Nick Wuwire, Whoopee learns that kids have to renew their dating licenses after a certain amount of time... and then realizes that her dating to Fred is technically invalid. Which is fine, until she realizes Fred doesn't know her at all. #'How to Pick Up Boys - 'Luna realizes she has no idea how to talk to boys. Desperate, she asks for help from Georgia, a troublemaker who does very well with the men. Unfortunately, Georgia's advice causes more harm for Luna than good. #'Switched at Birth - '''After Mrs. Aimwell (Betty's mother) realizes she switched baby baskets in Lamaze Class with Ellen Glenda, she starts to think that Betty isn't her child. Her fears don't seem well-founded, though... until she meets the Glenda child, Elusive, who looks like Betty with Simon's eyes and hair color! After an unbearable child swap, the two families ask for help from Chuck's aunt Phoebe. #Kwanzaa Who?' - Chuck takes Betty to a Kwanzaa festival so she can learn about it while Whoopee gets money for christmas presents. #'What 'Mona Lisa' Meant - Nick gets a job making cupcakes for Baker Kidz but is fired after refusing the advances of new coworker Lisa "Mona" Harris, popular for her gloomy personality. Determined not to let the females in the workforce hold him down, he takes the matter to court but doesn't get much help in his case. #'Chuck Live - '''Chuck watches a TV show, Just Listening, where the host takes calls from troubled adults but doesn't offer to help them. When he suggests to the host she advise her callers about their problems, she refuses and Chuck becomes the new host of the show, Just Advising, much to Betty and Harry's dismay. #'Power Impact - 'Bobby designs a science project that if useless in real life, could create food for people without ovens or stoves and lower their gas bills. This proves to be bad business for Baker Kidz and Camille Garfield is out to ruin Bobby's image and credibility to the public. #'A New Drink - 'An important lesson is learned by all when Luna brings home a mysterious happy plant which makes everyone feel all groovy-like. As things spiral out of control, Chuck finally has to put his foot down. #'The Last Temptation of Simon and Donny - 'When Simon and Donny unexpectedly dies, they go to the afterlife and finds out how beautiful it is. Before he can be reunited with there grandparents, it's revealed he's only unconscious and will wake up. Anxious to soon return to the afterlife, Simon and Donny go on TV and tells the viewers how wonderful it is. But the afterlife has its own message for theme. #'Snack to War (Part 1) - 'A news bulletin announces a nationwide shortage of Mrs. Snickles Snacks, which is blamed on the mothers. War breaks out between the children and there mothers and Luna and Georgia are drafted into the battle. Fred supports the fight at first but questions how truthful the government is being with them after a news reporter mistakenly reveals all is not going as well as planned. #'Snack to War (Part 2) - 'Fred and Louie impersonate USO girls and go with Sandy to the front to find out what's happened to Luna. Fred returns home without Luna and he and Whoopee are moved to panic and grief when the news reports one of the soldiers was killed in battle. #'And the Winner Is... - 'The Class President moves away, and Camille Garfield runs for new Class President. She picks Whoopee for her opponent to beat; Whoopee is fine with running against Garfield and losing, until her conscience convinces him it's in everybody's best interest not to let Garfield become ruler over the school kids. But is she cut out to win the election? #'Idea to Fashion - 'Simon thinks having an expensive coat will make it easier for her to fit in with the popular kids. But once he acquires the coat, it does help him to become popular, at the price of alienating himself from his friends. #'Leader of the Group - 'Luna is fed up with being beaten up by Christine Peppi and her The Peppy Squad. So she enlists the help of her friend, Georgia to help her Georgia introduces Luna to the other members of her gang, The Peppy Busters; but Luna finds herself in more trouble when after a night of drinking with the Peppies, it seems she killed their leader. #'Baker Kidz Knows Best - 'Baker Kidz attempts to present a positive image of its company to the public with the perfect family, 'The Baker Kidz Family'. However, the company decides that it would be better if Louie becomes the head of the Disrespectoids, and Fred moves out. Season 3 #'Duty Calls - 'Fred decides it's time to potty train his baby sister Marissa so he can avoid changing anymore diapers. But the idea doesn't go over well with Marissa and she runs away into the suburbs. #'Sissy Talk - 'When the dirty word 'brab' is said for the first time on television and Betty repeats it constantly; getting Fred in trouble with his boss, Fred gets the parents to protest the network to get the new shows with bad words taken off the air. #'Network Ideas - 'Fred's new job involves picking hit shows for television; but the show he puts on the air make their viewers unbelievably confused and he must find a way to make everybody assure again to save society. #'The Discovery - 'The search for a missing ball leads Fred into a new land that he proclaims as his own territory; but Luna suspects that the land really belongs to the high class who actually owns it. #'Little Girl Pink - 'After Betty pulls a stunt that scares Luna half to death, she decides to tell Betty a true, terrifying story; she has been bitten by a bloodthirsty creature known as a werekid and will become one when the moon is full. #'Germy Germs - 'Betty gets sick and Whoopee demands Fred take her to the doctor. Modern medicine only makes Betty sicker; leaving Whoopee and Fred to ponder an alternative healer and Simon knows the perfect kid for the job, a guy in the woods. #'Silly for Love - 'Luna falls in love with the football star, Miles, who to Betty and Whoopee's horror, happens to be Garfield's oldest brother. Garfield takes well to Luna dating her brother, but Luna's friend Georgia and Chuck warns her that Miles' involved in a dangerous secret involving his previous girlfriends. #'Bossing License - 'When Fred loses his temper at Betty, he also loses his bossing license. When he flunks the test to get it back, the bossing police move in the house and monitor how Whoopee bosses the doids by herself. #'Chuck's flat World - 'When told to come up with an original idea for school, Chuck hits upon the notion that the world is round. However his discovery lands him in jail, and on trial for heresy; which begs the question how free people are to think and say what they believe. #'Hunting Weekend - 'Fred, Louie and Chuck drags The girls, Harry, Stewie, Simon and Donny off for a hunting trip they later get in touch with their softer side as they cower from a giant grizzly bear in the woods. #'The Girl also Rises - 'Luna gets fed up with Fred always telling her what to do, so she challenges Fred for doid domination and wins; but she quickly becomes aware of how much responsibility is involved in being the head of the house. #'Getting to know You - 'Simon signs up for a student exchange program to get away from his parents who doesn't understand him; and the Disrespectoids get a bitter taste of a different person when a French girl moves in with them in Simon's place, who has an unfortunate encounter with Betty. #'Yellow Card - 'The Mayor passes a law that forbids asians from living in Pouchville and demands in 24 hours they either marry a pouchviller or retreat back to the other side of the world. Nick is fired and threatened with deportation until Luna proposes to him so he can stay. #'Out of the Cats - 'Betty becomes a hit sensation when she and Fred star in a series of commercials for the Kitty-Catty toy series, a new line of cat toys that is good enough to endure hitting Fred's head. Fred is fired from the commercials and he and Nick start to worry that fame is going to Betty's and Chuck's heads. #'Steroids - 'Luna tries to bulk up to impress a boy, but his attention seems to be drawn to a bigger girl named Joanna. When exercise doesn't cut it for Luna, she resorts to Steroids and finds out her new, bulky body comes at a high price. #'Sweetie, I Miss my Friends - 'Whoopee finds being a housedoid and "mother" unfulfilling and does volunteer work at a halfway house for hispanics; Fred gets stuck taking on the clubhousehold chores and Harry and Betty and finds out what it's like being the "mother". #'Jazzy Jazz - 'Luna is introduced to the wailing, funky blues sounds of 'jazzy jazz.' #'Dumb Dancin' - 'Luna starts doing the salsa dance in her sleep and at school. Whoopee finds out and decides since Fred won't talk to her about it, that the school needs to offer a course to the teenagers so they'll understand all about all around the world dances, and Luna is mortified when Whoopee is volunteered to teach it. #'If I Were a Fruit Tree - 'Simon reads Betty a story called If You Were a Fruit Tree, about a big head (Fred) who gets struck by lightning and swaps souls with the fruit tree he ran into. #'We Are Not Alone - 'Luna tries to get Whoopee interested in preserving Pouchville just as her boss is ordering her to bury drums of toxic waste in there back yard. On one such night, Betty and Harry get a visit from an extraterrestrial from the planet Kitzo who warns them to change their ways or face annihilation. #'Simon and his amazing kids - 'Simon feels his family is neglecting him, so he gets their attention by winning the school talent show; but his rising fame is riding on the backs of three young children he found in the park whose mother is looking for them. Season 4 #'Monster In the Closet - 'Fred lets Betty stay up to watch a monster movie and then she can't sleep and won't let Whoopee or Fred sleep because of a monster in the closet. Whoopee and Fred retreat to a motel to sleep and lets the older doids babysit, and Chuck finds out she wasn't imagining things. #'Fred, Don't Be a Hero - 'Fred falls into toxic waste and develops the powers of flight, heat ray vision, and accurate weight guessing. He decides to become a real life superhero and hopes it will make him a hero to Whoopee, who idolizes TV's Captain My-Pie. #'The Greatest Story Ever Lied - '''When Betty asks Fred where babys came from and why, the questions are repeated throughout all Paouchville and raise a panic; until the mayor declare all questions can be answered by their newfound religion. #Driving Misters Simon and Donny - Fred's plans for the weekend are shot when he has to drive Simon and Donny to there high school reunion. Whoopee takes advantage of getting Fred out of the house to set up portraits of his friends for his birthday present, much to the dismay of Harry, Chuck and Betty. #'Whoopee's Big Jackpot - '''When a oven falls on Whoopee at work and she breaks her leg, Camille fires her and Luna sues Baker Kidz for medical costs. But the jury decides to award Whoopee a sum of $800 million and Whoopee lets her new-found wealth go to her head and turns his back on her friends when Baker Kidz astronomically raises the prices of everything in Pouchville to get back the money. #'Bad Twos - '''Fred's baby sister reaches her second birthday and it's anything but a celebration as she enters the dreaded Terrible Twos and wreaks havoc on the entire Wilson household. #The 32 Bonus Garfield's - 'Camille fources Betty to babysit her 32 siblings, but there are two things that bother Betty about babysitting, the kids she babysits are wild and they tend to break everything in the house and she gets the blame however when Betty started to re-babysit it was learned that the 32 siblings Camille has arn't wild and don't break things they just watch TV and eat! but when Poison Ivy plans a pilot to try to kill her yet again The Garfield Thirty-Two comes to the rescue. and at the end Camille gets arrested and all the employees of Baker Kidz becomes jobless. also during the credits Betty ponders what will become of the disrespectoids sense they'll go bankrupt. #'Life is Saved - 'The Garfield Thirty-Two learns that the disrespectoids are going bankrupt so Diamond decided to let the disrespectoids help him out with his regular chores because that's how he gets extra money when there mother was around. #'Beauty Doids - 'Whoopee, Sandy, Luna, and Peggy enters the annuel Pouchville beauty padgent and starts bullying Betty because of this Betty enters the padgent and learns that the other contestants are cheating. Category:Tv episodes Shorts (Feautring Danny, Susie, Joe, And Pearl) #'The Bobbly Thing - 'A Shirtless Bobblehead Fred Comes Running Around Susie's Front Yard And Wrecks Her Garden Ornaments Then Throws Mud At Her House And Storms Off To The Garden Were Her Mother Is Throwing Her Fancy Party In Her Topiary Garden Then She Discovers That Fred Is Using Her Watering Can To Make A Mud Puddle So He Can Play In The Mud. #'A Leaky Thing - 'Susie's Mom Is Hosting The Summer Festival And She Even Got Mist Tents Setted Up So While The Four Goes Out To Get Ice Cream Leaky Louie Peeks Out Of The Entrence Gate And Enters And Leaks All Over Mr Peeps Then When The Four Got Back They Saw Wet Guests And A Wet Mr Peeps Then When Louie Saw The Four He Leaked All Over Theme And Caused There Ice Cream To Melt And Pearl To Cry Then Joe Marched Up To Him And Kicked Him In The Shin Causing Him To Run Off And Then Pearl Stops Crying. #'The Werid Smell - 'While The Grown Up's Are Out Susie Is Trying To Get A Picture Of Mr Peeps But When Whoopee Cushener Comes Out Of No-Where She Causes A Lot Of Damages Then Bobblehead Fred Comes Out Of No-Where To Take Her Out To Dinner. #'The Kids Who Cried Clucker - 'It's The Fall Festival And Susie's Mom Is Hosting It (She Host's All The Holiday Festivals) And She Even Got A Corn Maze But When The Four Get's Lost In The Maze They Felt Like Something Bad Was Going To Happen But When They See A Ostrich Egg Trail It Leded Theme Right Out Of The Maze And They Came In Second Place And Then They Heard A Strange Laughter It Was Chuck The Clucker He Laided The Eggs To Make The Egg Trail. #'The Road Race - 'It's The Road Race And Everyone In Pouchville Are Excited There Were Teams Of The Four's Family's Go Karts, Busy Body Jumper (Danny's Parent's), Fancy Pitstop (Susie's Parent's), Lab Non-Stop (Joe's Parent's), And Office Maxer (Pearl's Parnet's) But When Handlebar Harry Comes To Ruin The Race The Four Has To Stop Him. #'The Blonde And The Scary - 'While Susie Was Cleaning Her Mother's Libary, Danny And Joe Takes Pearl To The Park And They Discovered That Boing Boing Betty Was There Flinging Kids Off Of Her So They Have To Find Some Way To Get Rid Of Her. #'French Day - 'It's Bastille Day And Susie's Father Is Hosting It Witch Makes Susie Excited Because She Get's To Run The French Face Paint Booth Not Until Ballona Luna Was In The Ballones. #'Wedding Day - '''One Of Danny, Susie, Joe, And Pearl's Mother's Friend Is Getting Married And The Four Were Fourced To Go Not Before Chewie Stewie (Who Snooked In The Muffin Basket) Came To Ruin The Reputation. Category:Tv episodes